A Defense Sword
by BryanInazumaPro
Summary: An incredible history it's a KyoAoi I hope that you like it!


A DEFENSE SWORD

One day in Inazuma city Tsurugi Kyosuke was walking to the hospital to visit his brother but in the way he saw Aoi,but he said nothing ahead she but Aoi saw he .

"Kyosuke-kun!"

"Hello Aoi-chan...are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes,Taiyou-sempai is very bad he said me that he didn't like hospital food so I prepare some food for he"-said Aoi smiling.

"Yes you do all for Taiyou..."-think Kyosuke with an angry face.

Tsurugi thought a joke for Taiyou.

"Aoi-chan,yesterday I saw Taiyou eating hospital food when I come to visit my brother he said that it was so good more than your food."

"Really!...I don't no this about Taiyou...I always carried with a food that ends up in the trash?"-said Aoi crying.

"Don't worry Aoi-chan I think that my nissan would love your food."

"Do you think that?"

"Yes Aoi-chan I never lie to you,and never I gonna to lie to you as the form that has Taiyou done!".

"Thanks Tsurugi-kun!"-said Aoi crying a lot.

Then Kyosuke hug Aoi and they walk to the when Taiyou know that of the food he was redy to hit Tsurugi in the he didn't do this because if one person hit ore get angry Tsurugi...end up in the hospital ... or at least some.

WHILE KYOSUKE...

"Nissan I bring your food I think that it is hot take it carefully."

"Hey Tsurugi-kun you thieve my food!"-said Taiyou angry.

"Kyosuke it is true?"-said Aoi.

"Aoi-chan...he is li."

"SHUT UP!"-cried Yuuichi.

"IF YOU WANNA DISCUSS PLEASE LEAVE MY ROOM!"

"OK nissan".-said Tsurugi

IN THE HALL

"Return my food KEMONO!"-said Taiyou.

"Did you call me KEMONO!"

"Taiyou-sempai please be calm."-said Aoi.

"Aoi-chan are you with the kemono?

"Damn kemomo he snatch Aoi from my side!"-think Taiyou.

Then Taiyou take a chair and he hit Tsurugi with it in the face,Tsurugi was very bad he was bleeding but for he it wasn't nothing.

"You can thieve my food,but you can thieve Aoi!"

Then Aoi hit Taiyou.

"Taiyou you treat me as an object,I hate you!-said crying Aoi.

Aoi take Kyosuke and she run very fast to her house.

IN HER HOUSE

"Tsurugi,Tsurugi please wake up,TSURUGI!"

"Don't worry Aoi I am well."

Tsurugi was standing up but he wasn't good.

"Stay there please."

"Aoi-chan don't worry I am well I can prepare the dinner I am good coocking."

"OK Kyosuke-kun but be carefully."

"Yes don't worry"

After 30 minutes.

"Tsurugi this food is delicious!"

"My brother tech me when I was little with this food I won the Inazuma master cook"

After the dinner they went to sleep it was a stormy day.

"Kyosuke...Can I sleep with you?I have fear of storms."-said Aoi make blush.

"eee,I ... think if you are agree...you can!-said Kyosuke make blush and nervious.

Kyosuke was make a cherry tometo his body was almost red.

THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE CLASSES

Kyosuke was walking with Aoi to the hospital.

"Aoi-chan but you come with me to see Taiyou?"

"No,I am gonna to visit your brother I did a cake for he."

"You make a cake!my brother loves cakes!and I think that this cake is delicious"(I am hungry!).

"Aoi-chan I wait for you here,ok?"

"If you wanna stay there and no eat my cake..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO wait I come with you"

In the way of the room Aoi was laughing of Kyosuke.

"Aoi don't say nothing,ok?"

"Ok,Cakesuke".

"Cakesuke!"

Aoi starts runing faster to Yuuichi's room and Tsurugi take Aoi and he was ready to kiss she but Yuuichi open the door.

"Yuuichi-san,we make a cake for you"

"You make a cake for me,thanks"

"Yes your brother is a good cook he can prepare a lot of good dishies."

After a long clack Aoi and Tsurugi leave the hospital to go to Aoi's house and Taiyou enter to Yuuichi's room.

"Hey Yuuichi"

"Hey Taiyou"

"Yuuichi it is true that Aoi give to you a cake?"

"Yes but why do you ask it?"

"Because I'll give you an unbeatable offer I change your cake for a...ham...sandwich,are you agree?

"No!"

WHILE IN THE PARK(OF THE WAY THE AOI'S HOUSE)

"Kyousuke I am thinking in a name for you and I have an idea."

"What idea Aoi?"

"Cakesuke Sworugi!"

"Cakesuke Sworugi?"

"Yes,Cakesuke because you love the cakes and Sworugi because a good gentleman has to got a sword"

"From today I will be your defensor"

"And I will be your lady gentleman"

"I think that,Yes why not"

Then Sworugi and Lady Sorano that day Sworugi always risks for his Lady.

THE END


End file.
